Touch
by ariadne melody
Summary: A one-shot look at Stefan/Elena's "moment" during 1.10


AN: This is set in 1.10 "A Turning Point". This was requested ages ago, and being the grand procrastinator that I am, I only just got around to posting it. Reviews/prompts are most welcome! Thanks for all the amazing feedback so far!

* * *

><p>Elena glanced over at Stefan, trying to think of what to say. Somehow "Thanks for getting Logan Scumfell away from Jenna" doesn't quite encompass everything she wants to tell him. Nor does "So, what career choice was your favorite?". Even "Don't leave" seems paltry and limited, unable to really express what she's feeling. Stefan can't seem to meet her eyes, choosing instead to stare directly at the dashboard and apparently memorize every single detail about it.<p>

By the time they reach his house, the silence is so thick and heavy, so filled with unspoken thoughts and words that it's created a suffocating atmosphere.

"Here we are," Elena says lamely.

"Thank you," Stefan spoke quietly, ever polite. "I'm sorry about this evening, about Caroline."

Elena nods carefully, her fingers digging into the steering wheel. Right now, her world is so unstable that she needs something to cling to while the world falls around her. She chooses her next words carefully, "What I said before, about you leaving, it was harsh,"

"No, you were right," Stefan replies, still unable to look at her fully.

"I wanted to be a writer," she says at random. "My mom pretty much always pushed me in that direction- encouraged me, bought me my first journal. So I guess... talking about the future, it hurts. I can't see myself being a writer now, because that was something we shared.

"Stefan, my life was already bad- you didn't make it that way, my life already had it."

"This is different," Stefan protests, but his voice lacks conviction.

"It's still painful," she half whispers, her eyes finally locking onto his. He flinches and seems to have trouble looking back at her, unable to admit to himself how much he really, truly doesn't want to leave her.

"I know it's difficult," he has to focus on keeping his voice clam and steady. "But I'm doing this for you."

Her throat feels on the verge of closing up completely when he says this. For her? He's leaving town, leaving her. For her. To hell with that.

Stefan finds it difficult to walk and stumbles slightly while closing the car door. Leaving Mystic Falls wouldn't normally be a problem- he's used to coming and going, dropping in on a Tuesday and dashing away early Thursday morning. Leaving Elena is another story.

"No," he hears Elena say as her door slams. "You don't get to make that decision for me. If you're going to leave, it's for you, because I know what I want." The forceful tone of her voice and the strength of her words make Stefan stop and stand perfectly still, his heart both sinking and yet feeling lighter than ever.

"Stefan, I love you," Elena says, because she'll never be able to forgive herself if he goes without knowing how she feels.

And then he turns around, the look on his face telling her all she needs to know- he can't leave her.

They kiss for the first time in weeks, Stefan cupping Elena's face while she grips his jacket and leans into him. Stefan knows that staying isn't the smart or safe or noble thing to do, but at the moment, the smartest thing to do seems to be getting inside rather than following his first instinct in sinking down to the rough driveway. Instead, they somehow maneuver to the front door, kissing the whole time while her back slams against the door. Elena slips her hands beneath his jacket, causing Stefan to fumble with the doorknob (and be grateful for the unlocked door).

The clothes begin to come off the moment they make it through the house's entrance. Elena's scarf and jacket land somewhere behind them as she presses her body completely against Stefan's, her lips eagerly seeking more of his.

Suddenly Stefan tries to pull away and Elena makes a whine of protest. Yet he tears his lips away from her and turns away, trying to hide his face, unwilling to let her see what he looks like, what he really is. Certain that it will only frighten her, that his veins and eyes will send her running for the car screaming at the top of her lungs. Not to mention the teeth. His hideous exterior only helps to show what a monster he truly is inside.

Yet Elena's hands still clutch his. Her body is just as close to his as before.

"Stefan," she whispers, trying to calm him. "Stefan, it's all right. Don't hide from me."

Gently, she urges him to turn around, biting her lip as she takes in his face. His red eyes are frightening, yes, but the look on his face (shame and fear) frightens her more, makes Elena aware of how important this moment is. Using the lightest touch, she runs her fingertips over his face, taking in the unfamiliar bumps and ridges, going so far as to touch one of the exposed fangs. For this exploration Stefan stands perfectly still, taking in her calm gaze and soft touch.

Then she's kissing him again, firmly kissing him as if to erase any remaining thoughts he had of leaving her. Elena buries her hands in his hair, smiling as they kiss again. And again.

"I love you," she repeats, feeling that she'll never tire of saying those words to him. Or of hearing him repeat those words to her, which he does in a husky voice that sends shivers down her spine.

"Come on," she says as she leads them to the staircase. At the middle landing, Elena stops and kisses him again, as if she's afraid that if they stop they'll never kiss again. His arms wrap tightly around her and roam her sweater-covered back, making her wish that the troublesome garment had already been discarded and abandoned on the floor. For that matter, Stefan's clothing certainly should have come off earlier. So she tries to convey this desire by tugging Stefan towards the remaining stairs, knowing exactly how she wants to occupy the rest of the night; luckily for her, Stefan's hesitations appear to have disappeared completely.

Hand in hand, they make their way to Stefan's room; normally Elena's curious eyes would have been roaming around and taking in the house, the paintings and furniture, the artifacts that represent aspects of Stefan's life. Normally she would be incredibly interested in Stefan's room, take the time to scan the bookshelves or notice particular objects. Now, Elena barely looks at the room before turning and kissing Stefan, reveling in the feel of his lips on hers, in his hands caressing her face, in the way his green eyes glow in the dim light.

Stefan moves his hands down her boy, skimming the hem of her shirt, and Elena has to fight to breathe properly. After he takes her jacket off, she fumbles with the buttons on his shirt, wishes that these moments were as flawless as they were in movies. Though looking at Stefan's bare chest definitely made up for her clumsy fingers. Elena raised an eyebrow and smiles as she ran her hands over him, Stefan enjoying the look on her face, the feel of her hands on his body, but also wanting to continue his own Elena exploration. After taking off her tank top, the two occupy themselves with gentle kisses and moving slowly to the bed.

"Stefan," Elena whispers as he yanks her jeans down and pushes her down on the bed. His lips move down her body, his hands following, while Elena's grasp at the mattress, finding herself unable to form coherent words or thoughts, focusing instead on his clever hands and soft lips. For his part, Stefan loves the expression on her face and the sounds escaping from her throat. Ever so slowly he removes her lacy bra and throws it to the side; later it will be something to giggle over, her red bra dangling precariously from a stack of science books. At the moment, though, he drags his tongue across her breasts and Elena isn't even contemplating laughter. As he slides down her stomach, leaving one hand playing with her breast, the other sliding between her legs, her back arches and her legs move of their own accord while Elena grasps at his hair and gasps.

This is something neither wants to end.

* * *

><p>Stefan collapses on top of Elena, listening to her racing heart. Their legs still intertwine together, their hands still clasped, it's as if they have somehow merged together to form some strange statue of tangled limbs and pooled sheets.<p>

"Did I mention how much I love you?" he whispers, the works tickling against her ear.

The smile on Elena's face grows wider. "You did, but tell me again."

"I love you," he bent to kiss her neck. " I love you," he murmurs and kisses her lips. "I love you-" Suddenly Elena pushes him off of her and leapt on top of him, a ridiculously silly smile on her face.

"I love you," she whispers and her lips begin to travel across his jaw. Stefan began to roll them over again, entangling them further in the sheets and kissing her deeply.

Suddenly Elena whispers, "Are you still planing on leaving?"

Stefan gives her a look, one that makes Elena laugh joyously. A look that manages to combine Are you kidding and I love you and No way in hell, eyes that display none of the fear or anxiety that consumed him earlier. Now there radiates a warmth from them, the green eyes filled with love and happiness, surely matching her own eyes.

He answers her question with a kiss, one that seems to pierce right through her.

"I'll take that as a no," she murmurs later. "Or was it a yes?"

"No, I'm not leaving you, this town, or this bed," he strokes her thigh. "Yes, I love you."

"Mmm, I like all of those," she ran her hands over his back and can't stop smiling. Rubbing the back of his neck, she notices how he relaxes even more, a muffled sound of content emitting from his throat, and she notes this for later, adding it to the list of places to touch, to kiss, already knowing what he likes. Stefan's been cataloging a similar one of her, is already eager for more.

Yet the rational part of Stefan thinks that they should both give their bodies a break, if only for a little while.

"Um, maybe we should put some clothes on," he suggests weakly.

Elena gives him a look, a You must be joking and I love you rolled into one. "Seriously?"

"I-you-we- should rest, um, and, well," he stumbles over her words and Elena rolls her eyes.

"You just want an excuse to take my clothes off again."

"I'm not arguing with that."

Elena decides to make a little show out of putting her underwear back on; her slinky walk marred by the laughter caused over the search for her bra. By the time she crawls back into bed, wearing Stefan's shirt, Stefan was deeply regretting his suggestion that they pause for a bit. Snuggling against him, Elena kisses his chest and begins to play with his hands, closing her eyes when he began to stroke her face.

"I've never been in your room before," she says randomly.

Stefan doesn't tear his eyes away from her face. "It's the one thing that's remained constant. Everything important I keep in here,"

A small, yet still giddy smile spreads across Elena's face. "Lot of memories," she says against his chest and he plants a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"You thirsty or anything?"

" A little. How about you- oh," in embarrassment she buries her face in Stefan's chest and his warm laughter fills the room.

"I'll get you something," he says and she tilts up for a long, lingering kiss.

Propping herself up on an elbow, Elena watches as Stefan gracefully pulls his jeans on, appreciating the light on his skin, his rumpled hair, everything about him.

"Thought you weren't going to leave the bed," she teases.

He turns, smirking slightly as he says, "Imagine the fun we'll have when I get back."

"Anticipation," Elena notes, "got it."

As he left the room, Elena hugged a pillow tightly, basking in the warmth of the bed, the memories of the evening, of hearing Stefan say "I love you" over and over again. She felt happy, complete, knew that Stefan felt the same. The perfect beginning to a very long night.


End file.
